The Truth about SchuSchu
by Hidaka Akiko
Summary: A SUPER funny yet annoying fan fic...it has a *Small* content of yaoi in it. Basically it is my chari bugging/creating a story on schuschu's life. R/R
1. Default Chapter

The Truth About SchuSchu  
  
Neko Akiko: SchuSchu, Why do you always wear sun glasses?  
SchuSchu: Because they are glued to my head.  
Neko Akiko: But still!! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WEAR SUN GLASSES!!!!!!  
SchuSchu: ...  
Farfie: *walks in* Because it hurts God!!!!!  
Neko Akiko: Farfie! How did you get hear!?!  
Farfie: It hurts God if I apeaar out of nowhere!!!!!  
Neko Akiko: Well, it will hurt god if you two stay here and listen to the...SPAMfic!!!! *evil music* Bwahahaha!!!!!!!  
SchuSchu: Help...!  
Farfie: ...  
Neko Akiko: *ties them to chairs* Bwahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Why SchuSchu Wears Sun Glasses All the Time  
"SchuSchu!!!!" Farfie squeals. "Farfie!!!!" SchuSchu squeals. "Baka." Crawford says. "..." says Nagi. "Hey!! Have a pair of sun glasses that I stole from a person because it hurts God!!!" said Farfie. SchuSchu took the sun glasses and glomped Farfie. "Don't loose them or I'll kill you. Jaa ne!!!!!" Farfie replied as Crawford draged him off to be put into his straight jacket. *poof* "Hi Farfie Sama!!!" Gwen cries. "Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!! How did you get in here?!?!?" yelled Farfie. "I dun know!! I just apeared out of no where! And I love being in your straight jacket." Gwen cried. Menwhile... SchuSchu pondered about how to make it so that he doesn't loose them. "Wow, how do I make it so that I don't loose my first present?" SchuSchu pondered aloud. "Well, we could use packaging or duck taape on them." Crawford pointed out. "No! We should use Super gule!!" Nagi said. So, they grabed a bottle of Super Glue and used it on his sun glasses. And to this day he always wears his glasses.  
  
Neko Akiko: So SchuSchu, what did you think?  
SchuSchu: That isn't how it happend.  
Farfie: ...  
Nagi: Yes it is!!!!!  
Crawford: No, we used tape!!  
Neko Akiko: BAKA!!!!!! Shut up you Crayfish you!!  
Crawford: Ok.  
  
Disclamer: I dun own anything in the fic. I dun own Gwen, Weiss, Super Glue, or the tape. X_x I dun even own Neko Akiko! Neko Akiko owns me!!! Don't sue me! Just go and read chapter 2!!  
  
Note: Neko Akiko was created befor Akiko was. She is a 2 foot Cat person who acts like a 2 year old sometimes. Everyonce in a while she is 5 feet tall. ^^ 


	2. The Truth About SchuSchu-Part 2

The Truth About SchuSchu  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Neko Akiko: SchuSchu, why do you wear that yellow head band thing all the time?  
SchuSchu: NO MORE SPAMfics!!  
Neko Akiko: Answer my question!!!!  
SchuSchu: No there is some Spam in that question of yours.  
Neko Akiko: Fine read the story of your life!  
  
  
SchuSchu Makes a Fashion Statement  
"Hmm... I need something to make my outfits look better." SchuSchu says to himself. SchuSchu, a tall orange haired mind reading person, heads into town. 'Why is everybody wearing headbands?' SchuSchu asks him self. He then sees some people at a store. 'I should read their minds and find out about these head band things.' SchuSchu decides as he looks at a tall brown haired guy. 'Wow! These head bands are so popular and cool lookin'!' the guy thinks. SchuSchu ponders about the words 'cool' and 'popular'. 'Well, everybody has them so that must mean they are popular.' SchuSchu thinks. Forgeting about the word cool he walks over to the shop that they brown haired guy was at. "Harry's Headband Botique?" SchuSchu says aloud. "Yup, the best place to get a headband like this!" a little old woman said holding up her white headband with a red dot in the middle. "How much are they?" SchuSchu asks. "150 en each." She replies and walks off and ties it to her head. "Thankyou!" says SchuSchu with a sweat drop as the old lady ties it to her head. SchuSchu walked into the store. 'Wow! There are so many headbands! Which one do I want?' SchuSchu ponders. Walking around the huge store someone with the name Harry came up to him. "Hello young fella! Ma name is Harry. What your name be young one?" the guys asks. "Um....hi. I want a headband." SchuSchu says not answering his question. Harry just looked at the orange haired man. "Ok. You've come to the right place fella. How 'bout you go to the front counter 'n' pick your self out a nice head band." Harry says pushing SchuSchu up to the front counter. "Um... I want a red headband." Schuschu says pointing to a headband. "Sorry fella. All sold out. Ya too slow. At this rate all 'ill be gone." Harry said. 'Stupid Hillbilly.' SchuSchu thought to himself. An hour later after going through all of the colors our SchuSchu was disterbed. "Ok, Mr. Hillbilly. Give me a yellow head band befor I get mad." SchuSchu sweetly demanded. "Y-yes S-sir." Harry replied as he got SchuSchu his yellow headband. "T-that w-will b-be 150 en." Harry Said as SchuSchu took the headband. SchuSchu glared at Harry and gave him the 150 en and walked out of the store. After he got home... "Schuldrich, wear have you been! We were searching all day for you!" Crawford yelled. Brad Crawford, he was a future predicting adict with scary glasses and his temper was shap like a crayfish's pinch was. "I'm sorry Crayfish. I mean Crawford. I went and bought a headband." SchuSchu said with a bright smile on his face. "SchuSchu!!!!!" Farfie yelled as he came running down the stairs with Gwen following him and Nagi following her.  
SchuSchu put the headband on just befor Farfie got to him and sliped his glasses on over them. "SchuSchu!!!! Get her away from me!!!!!!!" Farfie cried as he hid behind SchuSchu. Gwen stoped infront of SchuSchu. "Wow! Neat headband! You truely make a fashion statement now!" Gwen said. Nagi just smiled. *poof* "Wai wai!!!! SchuSchu great fashion statement!!!!" Neko Akiko says apearing out of no where. Gwen chases Farfie around the mansion while Neko Akiko chases SchuSchu around the mansion saying, "Come back here Fluffy Wuffie SchuSchu!!". SchuSchu had a sweat drop the whole time she said that. Nagi, the telekenetic, went off to Yaoi land with Omi and Crawford went to visit his mothers grave. "Help!!!!!!! I feel pain for once!!!!!!" Farfie cried as Gwen glomped him. Farfello, tall sliver haired no pain feeling eye patch over his right eye man, was inmoble from Gwen's glomping. "Go and bug Ken or someone Neko Akiko!!!!" SchuSchu screamed.  
  
Neko Akiko: Kawaii story ne? Ne?  
SchuSchu: Fluffy Wuffie SchuSchu? It is a good story untill you apear.  
Neko Akiko: *takes a mallet like Sana's and hits SchuSchu over the head* That was mean!  
SchuSchu: Itai!!!!!!!!! Gomen ne!!!!!!!  
Gwen: Farfie? Where did my Farfie go?  
Neko Akiko: Gen-Chan!!! *hug* Here he is! *picks up a SD Farfie*  
Gwen: yay!!!! *takes the farfie and glomps him*  
Neko Akiko: SchuSchu, you do make a fashion statement with your headband!  
Harry: Da young lady is right young fella.  
Neko Akiko: gag! Gag! GAg! GAG! *Akiko keeps on gagging*  
Gwen: Puke!!! *harry has bad taste so gwen is puking on him*  
SchuSchu: ...Call me that again and you're dead meat.  
Harry: Poor young ladys. You made them sick you young fella you.  
SchuSchu: Shii ne. *SchuSchu attacks harry and he is now dead*  
Harry: ...  
Neko Akiko & Gwen: Yay! you got rid of Harry SchuSchu!  
Gwen: *countiues to glomp farfie*  
  
Disclamer: I don't own Harry's Head Band Botique, Harry, Weiss, Gwen, Neko Akiko! Neko Akiko Owns me! X_x Don't sue me!!! X_x Just eat SPAM the fake meat and read Chapter 3!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Note: Neko Akiko was created befor Akiko was. She is a 2 foot Cat person who acts like a 2 year old sometimes. Everyonce in a while she is 5 feet tall. ^^ 


	3. The Truth About SchuSchu-Part 3

The Truth About SchuSchu!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Neko Akiko: SchuSchu, why don't you cut your hair????  
SchuSchu: no comment to anything that has to do spam or spam fics??  
Neko Akiko: X_x Why wont you answer my questions. Prepare to face your doom.  
  
SchuSchu's Hair Secert  
"SchuSchu, why don't you cut your hair? I'm not asking for a SPAMfic. I'm just wondering." Asako asked. SchuSchu eyed Asako. "Well?" Asako questioned. "Because I dun wana." SchuSchu replied sumgly. "Okaaayyy." Asako said as she rolled her eyes. SchuSchu walked off to think in his room. *poof* "X_x Why do I always pop out of no where into my stories!!" Neko Akiko yelled. "Konnichi wa!!!!!" Asako said. "Hmn? Oh! Konnichi wa Asako!" Neko Akiko said. *knock knock* "Who goes there?" SchuSchu said. "Special Delivery!!!" the voise said. "Come in!!!" SchuSchu said. The door opened and in came the delvery man with a BIG box. SchuSchu signed the paper and the man left. "I wonder what it could be!!!" SchuSchu said jumping up and down from one foot to the other. "Surprise!!!" Neko Akiko said as she jumped out of the box with hair utincels. "W-what a-ar-are you doing here!" SchuSchu stutered. Neko Akiko just smiled and looked the door. "I'm going to bug you until you tell me why you don't cut your hair!!" Neko Akiko evily chuckeled. "Fine I'll tell!! Just don't touch the hair." SchuSchu begged. Neko Akiko tossed down the combs and sat on SchuSchu's bed. "I don't cut my hair because I like long hair concidering I grew up in a house of girls." SchuSchu explained. Neko Akiko just shock her head and said, "I'm surroned by idiots." SchuSchu just stood there. "Will you belive that I'm too lazy to get it cut?" SchuSchu asked. "Sure, but I will go with the first one to make a good story. Okay Flufie Wuffie SchuSchu?" Neko Akiko says as she glomps him and pokes at his bishie tails. "Ok, fine with me." SchuSchu says. Neko Akiko glomped him again and ran off to her computer to write down why he doesn't cut his hair. "I want more parts Akiko!!" Asako cried. "Hmn?" Neko Akiko replied. And thus, the reason why our beloved SchuSchu doesn't cut his hair is because he likes long hair concidering he grew up in a house of girls or so he says.  
  
Asako: I want more parts!  
Akiko: Fine! In the next chapter!!! Or wait!! there is no more chapters! tell me if I should write "The Truth About Ken!"  
Asako: X_x I dun care. You are just to obbsessed with this!  
  
disclamer: I don't own Asako or Weiss!!!! I don't even own the hair suplies!! Not even do I own Neko Akiko!! She owns me!!! Neko Akiko: Hai!!! Akiko: Now go eat your spam and sleep!!! X_x  
  
Note: Neko Akiko was created befor Akiko was. She is a 2 foot Cat person who acts like a 2 year old sometimes. Everyonce in a while she is 5 feet tall. ^^ 


End file.
